A user of an electronic device may be required to sign up for a service before being granted access to the service. For example, to log into a website, a user may be required to fill out a registration form to create an account, and then use the account to log in. As another example, to view a premium cable channel, a user may be required to contact his or her service provider to make a change to his or her cable plan. Such procedures may be frustrating and may provide for a poor user experience.